Monstrous
The Monstrous is a special car in Ridge Racer 7 and Ridge Racer 6. Its manufacturer is unknown which adds an element of mystery to an already strange car. It is based on a heavily modified 80s Zil 4102 Limousine. When its incredible Nitrous system is activated, it takes up the back seats and boot. You have to do a series of duels to earn this mystery machine. The car is very hard to beat, even if the player uses the Kamata Angelus or Soldat Crinale, both of which are statistically faster. This machine is the ultimate Ridge Racer car. Even though it isn't the fastest, it can be the most rewarding to drive. Description (Ridge Racer 6) "A machine shrouded in mystery. The manufacturer and designer are unknown, but whenever it makes an appearance, it jets down straightaways and cuts through corners at what some have called "supernatural speeds". It looks like an old-school limousine on the outside, but according to witnesses, give it some nitrous, and strange things start to happen..." Tricks and Tips *Its nitrous lasts about twice as much as any other car, aside from the Terrazi Terrajin; because of this, it is recommended to anticipate the track ahead of time. *Even if the Crinale or Angelus has its triple nitrous deployed at the same time as the Monstrous, it can still outrun them. Its top speed is 210mph (RR6), which is slower than the Angelus by 5mph and 7mph for the Crinale. But even so, it can still outrun them. *You may think that the Crinale is hard to control, but on Harborline 765 on the corner before the chicane a good driver can bring it back into line before the chicane. But with the Monstrous, it is so hard to bring it back into line you are still trying to correct the drift even after you have cleared the chicane. It is even harder with its nitrous deployed. *The ultimate charge on this machine is not very good, but is made up by the actual drifting charge level. Trivia *As the car is reactive with nitrous, the different stages of nitrous deploy different thrusters, such as the following: **Stage 1 nitrous deploys two thrusters that spawn by the tailgate. **Stage 2 nitrous uses two more that shoot out from the glass. **Stage 3 nitrous finalises this with two more that deploy from the faux roof. This also implies that the rear section of the car's cockpit is also rigged, and could potentially be used as a booby trap for passengers. **Additionally, the front of the vehicle will transform to accommodate nitrous stages of 2 or 3. Also, with stage 3 nitrous, a blower is also revealed on the hood of the car, implying that it has a supercharged engine. **The HUD of the Monstrous is also reactive whenever any type of nitrous is used. *Once unlocked, four additional paint schemes are available for the Monstrous, including a "Ridge State Taxi" scheme. *This car has become known as the "Monster" due to the car's aggressive design, handling and the car's name, but is also likened to a ghost, as it suddenly turns up in races and attempts to catch up with the other racers. *Like the Danver Bass Cruiser and the Pac-Man car, the Monstrous has unique driver model: a man in a black suit with sunglasses. This could be a nod to "Men in Black". *If the "Ridge City Taxi" design is applied, the driver changes his appearance to a man with sunglasses wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a flower necklace, a stereotypical taxi driver outfit. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars